


The Secretary at City South

by pulpriter



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulpriter/pseuds/pulpriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Phryne can't be the only one with eyes in her head.<br/>No spoilers for Season 3, I can't see it yet, although I got some help from MissingMelbs, who has written a lovely fic.<br/>Please review, it's very helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secretary at City South

The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher was enjoying a rare quiet moment with Dot. Phryne had been busy with some of Aunt Prudence’s boards and other various and sundry good deeds. She hadn’t had a chance to visit the police station at City South for several days, but she remembered that Dot had seemed troubled about something Hugh had told her a few days ago.  
“So, Dot!” Phryne said conspiratorially. “What do you hear from Hugh?”  
Dottie smiled a sweet smile. “Oh, everything’s fine, Miss.” She appeared to be recollecting a happy moment with her constable.  
Phryne probed, “And the problem that had you worried earlier in the week? A lovers’ spat, perhaps?”  
“Oh! No, that’s fine, Miss. I was just worried about that new secretary at the station.”  
“New secretary?”  
“Yes, some new rules came down that mean that there’s a lot more paperwork, and none of the officers seem to like doing it very much, especially filing.”  
“I can imagine,” Phryne said with amusement. She had heard Jack complain often enough about paperwork.  
“So a secretary was assigned, to help get them back up to date,” Dot explained.  
“A good idea.” Phryne liked to hear of women being allowed in the workplace. “Why were you worried about that?”  
Dot looked sheepish. “It’s just that the secretary is so pretty. I was afraid that Hugh would be attracted to her.”  
“Dot! I can’t imagine Hugh being seriously interested in anyone else! Especially when he’s engaged to you. I think that may be unfair to him,” Phryne gently chided. Phryne thought Hugh was rock-solid, and unwavering once he made a commitment. Much like his mentor, the Detective Inspector. She smiled at the thought.  
“I know, Miss, and besides, Hugh said she doesn’t even talk to him, hardly—except when she’s asking questions about the Inspector.”  
Phryne frowned. “Asking questions?”  
“Hugh says she’s always asking about him. It’s silly, really,” Dot went on innocently. “She’s far too young for him, no matter how pretty she is.”  
“Really.” Phryne stood up. “Well, Dot, perhaps you and I should go take a teatime snack over to the station. I’d like to see this secretary for myself.”  
//  
Shortly after her pronouncement, Phryne swept through the doors at City South with Dot in her wake.  
“Dottie!” Hugh said happily when he saw her.  
“I’ll just go on back to the Inspector’s office,” Phryne said, and proceeded down the hall. The door to Jack’s office was open, and she saw as she walked down the hall that he was seated behind his desk as usual. There was indeed a very pretty and very young woman standing close to him, apparently asking for help with some papers. The girl was leaning in to point to something on the page. Phryne decided it was time to announce herself, so she gave a rap on the doorframe. “Hallo, Jack!” she said heartily.  
“Miss Fisher!” Jack brightened at the sight of her. “Dare I hope you’ve stumbled across a case that will get me out of this office?”  
Phryne sighed. “No such luck, I’m afraid. Just a little teatime delivery.” She put the familiar basket on his desk, and cocked an eye at the young woman, who had now moved a bit apart from Jack. “And you are--?”  
“I’m sorry,” Jack said immediately. “Miss Davis, this is the Honourable Miss Fisher. Miss Fisher, Miss Davis is helping us manage a mountain of paperwork.”  
Miss Davis smiled politely and came around the desk to offer her hand to the glamorous lady on the other side. “I’m pleased to meet you, ma’am,” she said. She looked appraisingly at Phryne, as if sizing her up. Phryne returned her look coolly, letting the younger woman know who was in charge.  
The man who was, in theory, in charge, was completely unaware of the exchange between the two women. “Miss Davis, do you understand how to finish that report now?”  
“Oh, yes, sir. I appreciate all your help,” she said, her eyes twinkling at him.  
“Good. Then perhaps you can get back to your desk. I’d like to have a word with Miss Fisher.”  
“Of course, sir,” Miss Davis said sweetly. Phryne would swear the girl batted her eyelashes. She tried not to roll her eyes as the girl passed her in the doorway. Upstart! Phryne closed the door behind her and took her customary place on the edge of Jack’s desk.  
“A teatime delivery, you said?” Jack hinted.  
Phryne laughed. “Is there ever a time that you aren’t hungry?” She opened the basket, pulling out scones and jam and a thermos of tea. They shared Mr. Butler’s bounty, making light small talk as they did.  
At last Jack asked, “Did you really just stop by for teatime? Or is there some other reason you’re here?”  
Phryne favored him with a provoking smile. “There is, actually. Dot told me about the new secretary.”  
Jack looked skyward. “I thought it was a fine idea at first. But I’ve begun to wonder how I can get my own work done when she needs so much guidance. It seems as if she’s always in here asking something.”  
Phryne fixed him with a look. “I’ll bet she is.” When he appeared to be puzzled, she said, “For goodness’ sake, Jack! That girl has a crush on you!”  
“What?! Nonsense! I could be her father.”  
“And a charming father figure you’d make, too. Really, Jack, you know that sort of thing goes on all the time.”  
He frowned. “Are you accusing me of something?”  
“I’m not accusing you of anything, you seem to be utterly oblivious. But I might accuse her of something!”  
Jack considered carefully, and then said slowly, “She does seem to have a lot of trouble understanding the work lately.”  
“Mm-hmm,” Phryne said smoothly. “I expect she needs to come into your office quite often, to talk to you about it.”  
“Yes…”  
“She needs further information, perhaps, or just wants to check things out with you?”  
“Hmm.”  
“And when she is here, she needs to move in close to show you what she’s working on?”  
“Yesss…”  
“And even though she always seems to have a good reason for coming to you, you’re not really sure why she’s there?”  
“Well—“  
She tilted her head and shrugged knowingly. “That’s how it’s done,” she said primly.  
“Is it really, Miss Fisher?”  
“Take it from me, Jack. Now, would you like some more tea?”  
“Yes, I would. And as long as you are here…” He opened a file on his desk, and stood beside Phryne to show it to her. “Take a look at this report, and tell me what you think.”  
Phryne was pleased by his invitation. She moved closer, brushing his hand as she took hold of the report. As she read, she pointed to a sentence, and asked, “Is that really the way it happened?” Jack glanced down at the sentence she had chosen, and Phryne took the opportunity to gaze at his profile. When Jack looked back to give her his answer, he found that her face was bare inches from his. She smiled alluringly, and told him, “I would have drawn the same conclusion. Nicely done.”  
“Thank you, Miss Fisher.” Jack’s crooked smile was much in evidence. He had appreciated her warning about how a secretary might try to beguile him, but it was always a pleasure to see a real expert at work.


End file.
